In a conventional device of this type (DE-C-3317607), a loom-beam lifting and transporting carriage has a center bearing arm having bearing members placeable against the adjacent fixed plates of the half-loom beams, and a bearing hook gripping under the rings. The bearing hook can be fixed with respect to the bearing shell of the weaving machine receiving the disk, and is arranged movably perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal length of the lifting and transporting carriage on the center bearing arm. The bearing hook is fixed by a nose arranged on its underside the nose being received by a recess of the extended bearing shell of the weaving machine during lowering of the bearing hook, which lowering is done by pivoting the center bearing arm. Thus the loom-beam lifting and transporting carriage is positioned during insertion, first, to the fixation position of the center bearing arm outside of the bearing shell. From there, the half-loom beams are moved, by a spindle drive on the center bearing arm with the help of the bearing members, out of the bearing hook until they fall beyond the bearing hook, edge into the bearing shell. Because of the high loom-beam mass, considerable mechanical stress is hereby applied to the loom beam and the loom-beam bearing. The removal of the half-loom beams out of the weaving machine is possible with the conventional device, possibly with the help of crowbars, with which the half-loom beams are first placed onto the bearing hooks beyond their edges. Because of the little space available in the area of the center bearing between the two half-loom beams, a removal in pairs of the half-loom beams with a continuous thread chain is, however, not possible. The warp threads must be cut off in this case and the loom beams must be removed individually, for example with the help of a dump-type carriage.